


Thunderstorms And Cuddling

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sharing a Bed, Wattpad Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Ginny and Hermione had been living together for the past two years. Ever since the final battle against Voldemort, Hermione had been scared of thunderstorms. And that night was no different. There was a huge thunderstorm that night, so Hermione had gone into Ginny's room and she asked her if she can sleep with her for the night. Ginny agreed. Cuteness happened.





	Thunderstorms And Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. This short fic is based on a writing prompt from Wattpad. It is just a One-Shot. I had some friends from a Facebook group help me settle on a pairing and fandom to write the prompt for. I love Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley. It is one of my absolute favorite Harry Potter ships. I had to write this. It's my very first Harry Potter fanfic. It's also my very first Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley. Now on with the story.
> 
> xxxxxx
> 
> Writing Prompt: So imagine Person A and Person B are living together. Person B is afraid of thunderstorms and so one night a huge storm happens and Person B is scared, so they ask Person A if they could sleep with them. Person A is like: ''Fine'' and they end up cuddling.

Hermione jumped again once more as another sound of thunder hits and Hermione has had enough of it for the night. Every single time that there's a bad thunderstorm, she gets really scared. She can't help it. She shakes her head sadly as she gets out of her bed and she made her way out of her bedroom and into the hallway of her apartment.

She walked to Ginny's bedroom. They had been living together for the past two years. Neither woman kept anything from each other. But what she doesn't know is that Hermione is in love with her. And what she doesn't know is that Ginny is also in love with her. Hermione walks over to Ginny's bedroom door and she knocks gently on it.

""Ginny? Are you awake?" Hermione softly called through her friend's bedroom door. "I want to ask you something." She felt bad for bothering her so early in the morning but if she ever wanted to get any sleep, then she needed the company. Hermione could just imagine Ginny looking at her clock with annoyance when she heard the girl grunt on the other side and then shuffled her way to the door. Guilt tugged at Hermione when it opened and Ginny stood there with bags under her eyes.

"What is it, Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Thunder boomed overhead again and Hermione jumped. As it died off and her nerves calmed, she realized Ginny was watching her with a puzzled look. "I'm sorry," she apologized, feeling like an idiot. Only children were scared of thunderstorms, but she couldn't help it and the thought of having a reason to be intimate with Ginny was enticing enough to admit her fear to her friend. "I'm terrified of thunder and I was hoping you'd let me stay with you tonight?" she said, sheepishly.

The corners of Ginny's mouth twitched upward in a smile and she nodded. "Of course. We can share the bed," she said, moving aside so her friend could enter the room. Hermione did and hesitated by the bed, unsure if this was still a good idea. She didn't want to push Ginny away by making her uncomfortable, but the other girl very calmly got back under the covers and padded the space next to her. "Come on, I don't bite," she said, playfully.

Hermione did as she was told and laid stiffly on her side, facing the wall. The next crack of thunder was loud enough to shake the window panes across the room and she jerked as her heart jumped into her throat. When she began to shake, a pair of soft arms slipped around her stiff body and pulled her into the curve of Ginny's warm one.

"Shhh," Ginny said as she stroked Hermione's stomach. "It's alright. I'm right here with you."

Hermione blushed at their closeness, but she didn't allow herself to pull away. If this was her one chance at being held by Ginny for a night, even if it was meant to be platonic, she'd take it. The smell of her honeydew shampoo filled her nose and she began to relax into the welcoming embrace.

"Thank you for cuddling with me, Ginny," Hermione whispered. The smartest witch in her class knew that she needed to tell the Weasley girl about feelings for her, but that would have to wait until the following morning. 

"Any time," Ginny replied and both girls slowly drifted to sleep while it rained and thundered outside of their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> AN 2: And there y'all go, my very first Harry Potter fic. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this One-Shot. I will get back to working on and writing my other fics. I will write more fics in the Harry Potter fandom. If I have had made any mistakes in this fic or one of my other countless fanfics, please let me know in y'all's comments. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
